De curiosidades y misterios sin resolver
by Core chocolate
Summary: O sobre los secretos que dan fama y poder a los emblemáticos héroes y villanos de Hellsing, Iscariote y Millenium.


Pensando en ti siempre.

Hellsing y sus personajes pertenecen a Kouta Hirano, y yo escribo esto sin ánimo de lucrar (dudo que alguien pagara por esto).

Y ahora el porqué de este escrito... Bueno, creo que la idea de hacerlo provino de un cuento de Edgar Allan Poe, llamado "The man was used up", que en español encontré traducido como "El misterio del general Smith", o "El hombre que se gastó" (es cruelmente gracioso, lo recomiendo). Y también de un juego del foro "La mansión Hellsing" que se llama "Disparates con lógica" (también lo recomiendo). ¿Y de qué trata esto, lo que sea que es? No sé, bueno, quise dar causas poco usuales, tontas y sin sentido, a ciertos aspectos o elementos distintivos de los personajes de Hellsing.

Dicho lo cual, me parece que encontrarán mucho Ooc (muchas veces tendré que dejar de lado lo cannon para que mis locuras puedan encajar entre sí), pero espero que sea de su agrado, y si no, aun así agradezco que lo lean.

* * *

 **De curiosidades y misterios sin resolver**

.

 _Los misterios del capitán Bernadotte._

1\. Su parche:

Todos los que conocen a este mercenario, especialmente sus camaradas de aventuras y guerras, creen que perdió su ojo izquierdo en una de sus últimas misiones, para ser precisos, en Uganda, de ahí que use siempre ese parche. Pero lo cierto es que el disparo que al parecer había dado en su ojo, no le provocó más daño que un raspón sobre la ceja izquierda. Sí, el hábil capitán Bernadotte había podido esquivar la bala que iba directo a su cabeza, ganándose un simple arañazo, que, no obstante, fue fuente de una gran cantidad de sangre, razón por la cual todos pensaron que había perdido la vista del lado izquierdo.

Pip no se esforzó en desmentir esa idea, pues le era del todo beneficiosa. Tantos años ocultando **eso** se vieron recompensados por la "trágica" herida, y a partir de ese día todo fue más sencillo para el soldado francés. Pero ¿qué era **eso**? Bueno, no era algo que a Bernadotte le agradara mencionar, porque no es que fuera malo, o prohibido, u horroroso, sino que era de alguna forma vergonzoso y tiraba por la borda esa imagen suya de atractivo conquistador y hombre fuerte: cuando era niño le habían diagnosticado un ligero estrabismo en el ojo izquierdo, para ser más coloquiales, el ojo se le iba, vaya, que estaba virolo. La solución había sido usar anteojos y una serie de ejercicios oculares que le ayudaran a "enderezar" el ojo problemático; todo marchó relativamente bien (por mucho que odiara los lentes, se los ponía a regañadientes) hasta que entró a la adolescencia y su interés en el género femenino le trajo más de un dolor de cabeza, y de otras partes de su cuerpo, incluso hasta de su orgullo. ¿Cómo provocarles interés a las chicas con esa apariencia tan deplorable que se cargaba? Porque en mala hora había permitido que su abuela escogiera ese armazón de pasta gruesa y color verde rancio (según ella, acentuaba el color de sus ojos) que usaba de mala gana, bueno, tampoco habría podido objetar mucho, porque el carácter de su abuela era de temer, tanto que ni su abuelo, ¡su abuelo!, siendo el gran mercenario y asesino que había sido, podía reclamar algo.

Y fue así que el joven Pip dejó de utilizar anteojos, argumentando con mil razones que ya no eran necesarios. Sin embargo, en secreto siguió con los ejercicios, porque, aunque el ojo ya no se le iba, aún tenía algunos problemas con éste, por ejemplo, cada vez que alguna linda muchachita se cruzaba en su camino, una especie de tic se hacía presente y su ojo temblaba como gelatina, de ahí que decidiera dejarse crecer un flequillo para cubrirlo. Esto aumentó cuando él y su grupito de amigos comenzaron a hacerse de ciertas revistas "masculinas" y a colarse en las funciones para adultos del cine local, pero él se negaba a volver a sus lentes.

Había escuchado de un optometrista que un parche sobre el ojo sano obligaría al débil a trabajar más intensamente y mejorar la visión, pero ya era un adulto y miembro de los Wild Gase cuando supo eso, además de que se había acostumbrado a ver sólo con el derecho, porque, por más ejercicios que hiciera con el izquierdo para que no se le desviara, la verdad era que su vista había empeorado tanto que ya sólo percibía sombras con ese ojo. ¿Y entonces por qué no usaba un parche? No tenía un motivo convincente para usarlo, pues algunos de sus compañeros en el escuadrón lo conocían desde joven (que no desde niño) y no tendría una explicación para darles, así que se conformó con taparlo con un mechón de cabello y agudizar la visión en su ojo bueno.

Por eso ese día en Uganda, después de recogerse a su campamento y antes de que los médicos comenzaran a revisar a los heridos, específicamente a él, Pip declaró que ya nada había que hacer por él: había perdido su ojo, y no necesitaba atención médica, él mismo se podría encargar de la herida (ya lo había hecho muchas veces en batallas anteriores). Y así fue que el capitán Bernadotte se hizo de su parche.

2\. Su largo cabello:

Pip Bernadotte nunca conoció a su padre, murió en Sudamérica antes de que él naciera, y su madre falleció poco después de darlo a luz. De su crianza se encargaron los abuelos paternos, porque tampoco supo nada de la familia materna.

No tenía nada - tan serio - que reprocharle a los viejos, al contrario, sentía un profundo respeto y cariño hacia ellos, porque, a pesar de todo, lo habían querido mucho, a su manera, pero lo habían hecho. El abuelo había sido un poco brusco en su trato hacia él, pero sabía que bajo sus palabras ácidas se escondía mucho amor y ese deseo de abrirle los ojos a la realidad, para que no sufriera. Su abuela era totalmente opuesta al anciano: tenía un genio de los mil demonios cuando se enfadaba, pero, cuando el mar estaba en calma, era la mujer más cariñosa del mundo y también un poquito manipuladora...

Era bien sabido por el pequeño Bernadotte que sus abuelos no habían tenido más hijos que su padre y que su abuela siempre había querido tener una hija, una pequeña florecita con quien jugar y a quien peinar y vestir, y ver crecer como una bella mujer. "Lástima que tu padre murió sin conocerte y sin darte una hermanita", le repetía constantemente la vieja mujer a Pip, a lo que él siempre respondía: "es un lástima, abuela, pero no tienes porqué ponerme ¡A MÍ! estos ridículos vestidos". Y es que la señora Bernadotte a menudo usaba como maniquí de costura al niño, porque, según ella, tenía la talla exacta de una supuesta ahijada a quien quería regalar esas lindas prendas, y que, por cierto, Pip nunca vio (dudaba seriamente de su existencia). Lo bueno es que esas tardes de costura nunca tuvieron testigos, pues su abuela tenía la precaución de hacerlo cuando el abuelo había salido y estaban solos en casa.

La situación cambió cuando entró a la pubertad (no sabía cómo había soportado esa tortura de niño) y se negó a seguir ayudando a la vieja, por más ruegos que ésta hiciera. "Abuela, no llores. Ya estoy muy grandecito para hacer de modelo, además tu "ahijada" debe haber crecido y es ridículo que sus medidas y las mías sean las mismas, ¿no lo crees?", Pip le dijo un día a la mujer, provocando su llanto, fingido, pero al fin y al cabo llanto. "¿Acaso quieres que cambie mis preferencias y me vista sólo con ropa femenina?", lanzó nuevamente el joven, en un intento por hacer entender a su abuela (que no tenía un pelo de tonta, pero..., bueno, él nunca entendió qué pasaba por la cana cabeza de la mujer). "Tienes razón, hijo. Perdón", fue lo único que ella respondió y jamás volvió a hablarse del tema.

Pero... al poco tiempo su abuela volvió a atacar. Comenzó con halagos. "Tienes un cabello hermoso, como el de tu madre, y esos ojos" (y ahí él recibía un zape en la coronilla por no usar sus lentes). "Te verías aún más apuesto de lo que eres, si dejaras crecer tu pelo." Y por primera vez Pip le dio la razón a la vieja mujer: tener el cabello largo lo hacía ver más atractivo para las mujeres, bueno, las jovencitas de su escuela. Y a él también le gustaba tenerlo así.

Y Pip se dejó crecer el cabello, pero, por desgracia, su abuela no pudo llevar a cabo su plan (esas sugerencias tenían un propósito oculto: peinarlo como a ella se le antojara), porque enfermó y murió casi un año después. Y entonces él tuvo un motivo más para ya no cortarse el pelo: honrar la memoria de esa mujer que había sido como su madre.

3\. El misterio de su nombre:

Una soleada mañana de primavera una pareja de viejos subía las escaleras del edificio del Ayuntamiento en un tranquilo pueblito francés. La mujer llevaba en brazos un pequeño niño, de algunos meses de nacido, que dormía plácidamente bajo la delgada manta con que lo cubrían. Al llegar a las oficinas del Registro Civil, un hombre de contextura robusta y anteojos redondos los atendió tras un enorme escritorio.

\- ¿Cómo lo llamarán? - preguntó después de sacar un grueso libro de actas y buscar la hoja en donde escribir.

\- Lazare Jean Baptiste Fabien Célestin Bernadotte - pronunció lentamente el anciano.

\- ... - el hombre del escritorio se quedó callado e inmóvil. - Son muchos nombres - murmuró y procedió a tomar la pluma que descansaba al frente de la mesa.

\- A mí me gusta el nombre de Lazare - volvió a hablar el viejo. - Jean Baptiste es por su padre, decía que si tenía un hijo le pondría ese nombre, porque uno de sus ilustres antepasados lo había llevado.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - el burócrata preguntó con curiosidad.

\- Se dice que uno de los hombres de Napoleón llevó ese nombre y también nuestro apellido - el abuelo se encogió de hombros.

\- A la madre del pequeño le encantaba el nombre de Fabien, al parecer, así se llamaba su padre - intervino la vieja.

\- ¿Y Célestin? - inquirió el hombre del Registro Civil, ávido por saber la razón de ése último (los viejos tenían la culpa por empezar con las explicaciones innecesarias).

\- Suena lindo, ¿o no? Como él - y aquí la mujer se acercó al escritorio y descubrió la cara del bebé. - Es una hermosura de chiquillo - dijo la abuela y luego depositó un suave beso en la frente del pequeño.

\- Eh... Sí - dijo el hombre y comenzó a escribir. - Día de nacimiento - pidió sin levantar la vista del papel.

\- Aquí tiene - el viejo le extendió el acta de alumbramiento y después se cruzó de brazos.

\- Oh, vaya, nació el día en que se celebra al santo patrono de mi pueblo natal.

\- ¿Crees que deberíamos haberle puesto el nombre del santoral también? - el del ayuntamiento oyó que la mujer preguntaba a su esposo.

\- No, así está bien - respondió el viejo Bernadotte, al tiempo que el hombre de gafas se reprendía por haber mencionado lo del santoral, pero agradecía internamente que el viejo se hubiera negado a ponerle un nombre más a ese pobre niño. Lo que nunca supo el funcionario es que el niño nunca sufrió por su largo nombre, pues nunca lo llamaron por éste, sino simplemente Pip. ¿Y de dónde había surgido ese apelativo? Pues del propio infante. Cuando el pequeño comenzó a hablar, los abuelos intentaron enseñarle su nombre, pero lo único que salió de la boca del niño fue "Pip", y así se quedó por el resto de su vida (a los abuelos no les desagradaba en absoluto, de hecho, nunca confesaron su arrepentimiento por haberle puesto tantos nombres y tampoco, que se habían alegrado tanto cuando el bebé fui incapaz de pronunciar sus cinco nombres y tan sólo pudo decir ese monosílabo de tres letras, con que felizmente se refirieron a él siempre).

* * *

Y este fue el primer capítulo. No sé si lo de los padres de Pip sea cierto, pues no recuerdo que se mencionara mucho a su familia en el manga o en los Ovas, aunque probablemente me equivoque (mi memoria falla a menudo). Tampoco sé cuándo cumpla años el mercenario, o si conoció a su abuela. En sí, no sé mucho de su pasado, pero esto que escribí es un poco de lo que me imaginó sobre él (bah, que es perfecto con todo el misterio que lo rodea, pero tenía que darle un poco de forma a su historia). Como sea, agradezco de nuevo que hayan llegado hasta aquí y acepto sugerencias para futuros capítulos (detalles de algún personaje en específico que quieran que arruine con mis locas y estúpidas interpretaciones).

Gracias y cuídense.


End file.
